Agents of Atlas
The group was formed in Spring 1958 by Federal Bureau of Investigation agent Jimmy Woo to rescue PresidentDwight D. Eisenhower from the villainous Yellow Claw. Woo first recruits Venus and Marvel Boy. He then tries to recruitNamora, who declines but tells Woo where to find a broken but potentially useful robot named M-11. While Marvel Boy fixes M-11, Woo asks Jann of the Jungle to take Marvel Boy to extend an invitation to Gorilla-Man, who accepts Woo's offer. The group quickly rescues President Eisenhower and remains together for six months until the federal government, deciding the public is not ready for such a group, disbands it and classifies information about it. Years later, Woo, by now a high-ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., attempts a secret raid of a group identified as the Atlas Foundation. Going AWOL and taking several other willing agents with him, Woo infiltrates an Atlas location, resulting in all of the recruits being killed. Woo himself is critically burned and loses his higher brain functions. Gorilla-Man, by now also a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, gives the organization a record of the 1950s team, of which S.H.I.E.L.D. had no knowledge, and rescues Woo with the aid of M-11 and Marvel Boy, who restores Woo to his 1958 self. Namora, whom the group believed dead, returns and joins the Agents. The team learns M-11 is a double agent for the Yellow Claw, and that Venus is one of the legendary Sirens given flesh, and not the Venus/Aphrodite of legend. Using M-11 as a beacon, the heroes find the Yellow Claw, who reveals his true identity, Plan Chu, an almost immortalMongol khan who claims he has orchestrated each of his battles with Woo only to establish Woo's worthiness to marry Suwan and succeed him as khan. Chu created Atlas to put Woo again in the spotlight. Woo accepts his destiny, takes over Atlas hoping to turn it into a force for good, and the Yellow Claw, having found his heir, appears to commit suicide. They resurfaced in New York City, where the team, together with Spider-Man, defeated Temple of Atlas splinter cells still loyal to the Yellow Claw.[15] They later worked as a resistance cell against the invasion of Earth by the shapeshifting alien race the Skrulls.[6] Following the Skrull defeat and the rise of Norman Osborn to power, the Agents of Atlas decide to oppose Osborn's agenda by taking on the role of "supervillains." Their first act is to attack Fort Knox and steal the gold reserve, which Osborn planned on using to finance a secret weapons system.[16] The Agents of Atlas later fight the Thunderbolts.[17] The fight later rages on as the chemicals[clarification needed] causes both teams to retreat.[18] Temple of Atlashttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Agents_of_Atlas&action=edit&section=4 edit As part of a viral marketing strategy to promote the series, fans could participate in an alternate reality game centered around the "Temple of Atlas" weblog on Marvel's website. There, readers received weekly prose excerpts of the exploits of Jimmy Woo and his team, and were given "missions" from the Temple's curator, the mysterious "Mr. Lao". The goal was to discover each week's keyword by following textual clues Lao would post on the messageboards of such comic-book webzines as''Newsarama'' and Comic Book Resources. They, along with IGN.com and Comics Bulletin, would also feature fake news posts that players would be led toward, containing more clues for finding keywords. Anagrams were regular, and on several occasions one keyword had to be taken "into the field" by going to a local comic shop and saying the phrase to the staff in order to receive a keyword in response. On two occasions, players were required to attend a Heroes Convention and the San Diego Comic-Con International to find keywords. Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Agents_of_Atlas&action=edit&section=5 edit In the Marvel Adventures: Avengers universe, a time travel story involved a 1958 version of the Agents of Atlas that found Captain America frozen in ice. The special was written by Jeff Parker and penciled by Leonard Kirk, same creative team as the Agents of Atlas miniseries. Agents of Atlas *Jimmy Woo *Namora (Aquaria Neptunia) *Gorilla-Man (Kenneth Hale) *Human Robot (M-11) *Uranian (Robert Grayson) *Venus Later recruits: *Jann of the Jungle (Jane Hastings) *3-D Man - (Charles Chandler & Hal Chandler) http://marvel.wikia.com/Agents_of_Atlas_(Earth-616) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Agents_of_Atlas